


龙兔[ABO]-迷失

by cagalli3215



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagalli3215/pseuds/cagalli3215
Summary: 尽管是abo但是却没有很多车=。=
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	龙兔[ABO]-迷失

\---------故事发生在新世界开启之后  
\---------龙我Alpha*战兔omega  
\---------他们永远是彼此的骑士

桐生战兔是omega。这件事并不是一个新闻，早在旧世界的时候，龙我就见过战兔注射抑制剂的样子。天才的物理学家优雅的拿起针管，仿佛演奏小提琴一样缓缓的在小臂上注入抑制剂，他的呼吸平稳，注射结束后一个优雅的抛物线把针管扔进垃圾桶，继续埋头进行科学研究。  
龙我对信息素和第二性征并不敏感，他一直以来都是一个思维很直接的人，对于“战兔是omega”这件事他并没有什么特别的想法，非要说的话，最多是有些惊讶。因为战兔并不像任何一个他既有认知里omega该有的样子，战兔思维敏捷，智商超群，不仅作为假面骑士战斗着，还时常变身恶魔科学家捉弄身为alpha的龙我。  
Omega不应该是柔软的，像刚出炉的蛋糕那样甜美芬芳吗？龙我在给美空跑腿买蛋糕的时候注视着蛋糕师傅从烤炉里拿出香喷喷的蛋糕，没来由的想起了战兔。最近他总是在咖啡馆闻到一种若有若无的香气。起初以为是美空或者纱羽喷了香水，但是询问后两位女性都表示自己不喷香水。龙我可怜的小脑袋可不能再往深去想了，他拎起蛋糕走向自己的机车，准备返回咖啡馆结束自己的跑腿任务。

蝉鸣还在继续，咖啡馆里并没有什么客人，只有美空一海趴在流理台上吹着风扇昏昏欲睡，龙我把蛋糕啪一声拍在桌子上，美空一下惊醒了。  
“喂！蛋糕这样会摔碎的！”  
少女娇俏的抱怨着，一海连忙凑上来看蛋糕有没有坏掉。龙我看着甜甜蜜蜜的两个人，心头仿佛有一片挥之不去的云。  
看吧，连美空都比那个自恋狂像omega。他心里有个声音这么说，龙我转头四处环顾咖啡店：  
“战兔呢？”  
忙着拯救蛋糕的美空头也不抬的说：“当然是在做他的研究啊。”她忙不迭的塞了一口蛋糕，突然想起来什么似的，从口袋里掏出一盒药，不由分说的塞给龙我。  
“这是什么？”龙我呆呆的把药盒在手心翻转。  
“抑制剂啊笨蛋！战兔让我帮忙弄的。”  
需要说明的是，旧世界里的抑制剂技术已经相当成熟，战兔原本一直使用的注射型抑制剂是市面上最畅销的款式，因其几乎100%的抑制效果极大的解放了omega。只要规律的在发情期前来上一针，就再也不需要忍受发情期带来的危险和痛苦，平时再配合信息素遮蔽喷雾，如果不是哪个alpha搞针对性犯罪，omega是绝对安全的。来到新世界后，龙我也曾被战兔使唤去购买抑制剂，不幸的是，在这个貌似绝对圆满的新世界，唯独没有他惯常使用的那种注射型。美空弄到的这一款是像创可贴一样的，以遮蔽腺体配合一些化学药物来阻断发情。这在旧世界是半个世纪以前的技术了，早已被淘汰。  
龙我拿着抑制剂盒子穿过走廊，仿佛是拿着一个炸弹一样紧张。他远远的就看到战兔伏在案上捣鼓些什么，战兔趴的很低，短袖被向上扯，露出一小截洁白的腰部。本来男生夏天光膀子是再正常不过的事情，但是这个场景莫名的让龙我有点烦躁。他嘴巴发干，强烈的口渴感伴随着之前出现过的似有似无的香气，龙我不受控制的向战兔走去。  
但是战兔在他“袭击”自己之前出声叫住了他：“万丈？”  
这一声直接把龙我从那种诡秘的氛围里唤醒了，他把抑制剂盒子递给战兔，战兔嫌弃的看了一下这种老式抑制剂，随手丢在桌上。  
“喂！”龙我有点生气了，“既然美空帮你弄到了，就好好收起来啊！”  
“大猩猩可没资格这么说我。”战兔撇撇唇，有些刻薄的又打击起了龙我。  
“什么大猩猩啊？”龙我果然被他又代入了小学生斗嘴的模式。“是蛋白质贵公子！”

同伴们恢复记忆之后，他们总算是努力搞定了假身份，两个本不应该存在的人竟然就这样努力在新世界落脚了。 战兔被介绍了一个科学研究所的工作，明天要去面试，虽然他本人表示自己也可以独立做研究，但是龙我表示再也不想替他去摆摊了，希望战兔能早点去研究所，他也可以找份零工做点自己的事情。  
一向使唤龙我像使唤自己奴隶一样的战兔，听完龙我的建议之后居然同意了。  
“那我就勉为其难去面试吧。”天才物理学家摆弄着手上的零件，微微扬起秀美的脸庞，脸上仍然是一副有点嘲弄的表情，摊手看向龙我。

什么嘛。龙我被他的态度激怒了，把抑制剂的盒子粗暴的扯开，笨手笨脚的撕开上面的白色粘纸，一把压住战兔，撩开他的方巾，想帮他贴上抑制剂。  
那种令他头晕目眩的香气又出现了，龙我感觉自己的每个毛孔都在战栗，这就是战兔的信息素吗？肌肉笨蛋有些着迷的俯下身轻轻的在战兔的发旋处深嗅，他不敢靠近战兔的腺体，那太超过了。战兔连头发都是香的，他像一个喝了一桶酒一样的人不受控制的闻着，不断深吸气，竟然没发现自己因为过度用力产生了过呼吸。

他被战兔一把放倒在地上，战兔随即敏捷的给自己的腺体上贴了抑制剂，然后单手帮龙我敲击胸膛让他放松。抑制剂很快阻断了那种香气，加上战兔镇定的呼吸指令，龙我逐渐清醒，呼吸也平缓了。  
他费力的从地上爬起来，像是自己才是被调戏的那个人一样丢下一句“我明天去摆摊”就慌不择路的跑了。战兔的演算纸因为他的奔跑被从桌子上掀起，凌乱的落在了地上。

龙我在一海奇怪的目光中冲进了浴室，全然不顾一海在外面敲门大喊：现在没有热水啊！  
冷水游走过他的皮肤，龙我发现自己可耻的硬了，他第一次体会到AO之间的信息素吸引力。香澄是一个beta，他们的交往很标准，细腻温柔的女性一直恰到好处的抚慰他的心灵，龙我看她总是爱怜的，好像在看一个美而易碎的瓷器，他一直不敢有什么越举，最多就是牵手拥抱。反观现在，他却对着战兔的信息素吸到头晕，甚至都没有触碰战兔，他就硬了。他慌乱的开大冷水，心里却对omega这种神奇的物种感到害怕，omega们是巫师吗？一定是掌握了操控别人身体的魔法，不然这一切都太荒唐了。  
说到底都是没有抑制剂的错！前拳击手暴躁的一拳打在浴室的墙壁上，随着他的一击，瓷砖居然出现了裂缝，随即不断扩大形成可观的破洞。  
啊！！龙我在浴室里发出悲鸣，是因为今天第一次被omega引诱到失智（这个omega甚至还没有进入发情期），还是因为如果被美空发现砸烂了厕所墙壁会有什么后果，这就不得而知了。

第二天醒来，战兔已经不见了。应该是已经去面试了。龙我没来由的松了口气，他还没想好怎么面对战兔。  
今天他决定去摆摊，他慢慢收拾着东西，思考着战兔如果去研究所工作了，他也就可以自由的出去打工了。全然没有意识到自己已经完全自我定位为“桐生战兔的助手兼所有物”。是去便利店兼职呢，还是去拳击馆找份工作？但是鉴于另外一个龙我还在做拳击手，拳击馆似乎有点不太可能了。  
他这样胡乱的想着，准备骑上机车出发了。刚刚带上头盔，纱羽从背后叫住了他。原来是战兔之前拜托纱羽调查的一些资料，本来面试的时候要带去，但是纱羽路上堵车了来晚了，她问龙我能不能送去给战兔，也许还来得及。  
龙我在心里无奈的叹气，这个咖啡馆每一个人都能支使他跑腿，明明只有战兔才……他突然被自己的想法吓了一跳，用力拍击自己的脸颊试图把想法赶出脑海。

拿着纱羽给的地址，龙我风驰电掣的赶到了战兔面试的研究所，正当他发愁怎么把资料送给战兔，在楼下急的拔头发时，研究所里突然传来了巨大的骚动。  
龙我一下感觉不妙，第一反应是不是smash出现了，但是现在出门不会随身带腰带。想到战兔可能陷于危险，趁着骚乱，龙我推开门卫冲了进去。

不是smash也不是反派，走廊里弥漫的炸裂一样的信息素让龙我意识到，是omega发情引起的骚动，他的心像战鼓一样咚咚咚的在跳，因为这个味道太熟悉了，是战兔！  
一瞬间巨大的恐惧捏住了龙我的心脏，在公共场合发情的omega下场是什么样的，他就算是笨蛋也会知道。他脑海里浮现了肮脏的alpha伏在战兔身上的场景，肾上腺素一瞬间飙升的他靠着本能驱动在走廊里狂奔，疯了一样的大喊着战兔的名字。  
他在某个会议室找到战兔的时候，战兔正拿着一个板凳和数位alpha对峙。他已经完全发情，但是惊人的是，战兔仍然保持着清醒，只是额发和身上的衣服已经彻底被汗水打湿，胸膛也因为战斗剧烈的起伏着。  
其他的alpha已经被他引诱到进入癫狂，龙我大吼一声，扑上去放倒了一个alpha，他仿佛被抢走心爱玩具的孩子，不管不顾的发挥着拳击手的本领，按住alpha们暴揍，同时释放出惊人的 信息素。龙我具有压倒性力量的信息素帮忙驱赶了alpha，虽然还有一两个被战兔信息素冲昏头脑的人，但是在杀红了眼的龙我面前，还是吓得落荒而逃。

龙我在赶走最后一位alpha时，欣喜的回身向战兔走去，想要扶住战兔。没想到战兔喘着气，仍然举着凳子警惕的对着龙我，他的眼睛里全是水汽，裤子上也有可疑的水渍，在这种情况下还能战斗并且与龙我敌对，可以说不愧是曾经的假面骑士。  
龙我委屈的抽了一下鼻子：  
“战兔，为什么……我不会伤害你的战兔”  
他说话的口气相当可怜，看起来完全是被主人抛弃的大型犬。但是说这话的人如果好好回想一下昨天他才因为吸入战兔的信息素而上头到发狂，就知道自己此刻只不过是扮猪吃老虎而已。  
“去打急救电话。”战兔终于支持不住倒在地上，他全身都被热潮袭击，只能无助的抽搐。在这种时刻也能保持尊严到最后一秒，桐生战兔作为omega简直可以名留青史了。  
龙我小心的靠近他，在触碰到战兔皮肤的瞬间，他立刻忘记了自己是来帮助战兔的。  
“战兔”他喃喃自语“你好香啊。”  
他着迷一样的不断重复这句呓语，用力搂紧战兔，把他从地板上拖起来按进自己怀里。战兔的脸庞似乎模糊了，这个人不是他的战友，他的好兄弟，他可以交付后背的，甚至可以为之死去的存在。现在他只是一个alpha，搂着一个omega。他们都失去了名字，完全被信息素的本能操控着。  
龙我伸出舌头，舔去战兔脸上的汗珠，出于对战兔平日里言听计从的本能，即使到了这个时候他也只敢打打擦边球。在龙我心中，战兔是一种绝对不可以肖想和亵渎的存在，平日里聪慧又狡黠，龙我只有被他捉弄的份。  
但这个人不是战兔。龙我反复舔弄着战兔的脸，躺在他的臂弯里大喘气，扭动身体的omega，是平日里那个不可一世的自恋物理学家吗。  
这时，战兔费力的掐住在自己身上乱摸的龙我的手，他黑色的眼睛似乎恢复了一些神采，但是嘴角却流出了鲜血。他咬破了自己的嘴，剧烈的疼痛把他从发情期暂时拯救了出来，他从口袋里掏出了某样龙我非常熟悉的东西，腰带。  
随着一句变身，龙我被掀翻在地上，他的头撞到了桌子上，眼睛逐渐沉重，意识迷失之间，变身为兔子坦克的战兔的声音传来：  
对不起。

咖啡馆里最近氛围怪怪的，自从“那件事”之后，龙我便自觉的开始回避战兔。虽然他还是按时从战兔那里拿东西去摆地摊，但是他们完全不碰面，战兔会把东西放在某个心照不宣的地方，龙我去取就可以了。  
咖啡馆里的伙伴们只知道战兔因为抑制剂失效而在研究所血战，最后进了急救室，对于中间的曲曲折折并不清楚。战兔并没有向任何人提及龙我近乎“猥亵同伴”的罪名，反而把自己关进了研究室，整天捣鼓着些什么。

龙我无精打采的坐在地摊上，以往引以为傲的炸虾辫松了也无心去管。说是出来摆摊，其实他只不过是想出来从而减少跟战兔碰面的机会。幻德告诉他了研究所的后续，他和战兔大闹研究所，先不说omega这种极度不稳定的存在几乎不可能被研究所接纳，更别提战兔的信息素当时使原本老实工作的数位研究员暴走发狂，战兔彻底丢掉了这个工作机会。  
战兔本人表示无所谓，本来研究所就是可有可无的东西，天才物理学家不需要任何研究机构也可以发光。但是龙我，一个过去十几年没心没肺生活的直脑筋笨蛋，却因此陷入了巨大的失落。如果龙我但凡有一点社会学知识和观察技巧的话，他就应该敏锐的意识到，新世界没有有效的omega抑制剂对社会造成了多大的影响。在旧世界，因为发达的医学研究成果平衡了三种性征之间的差距，omega作为“生育工具”的刻板印象已经淡化，桐生战兔作为omega也可以做优秀的科学家和假面骑士，并没有人会说三道四。可是新世界里，因为频繁而不稳定的发情期，加之没有有效的药物可以控制信息素的影响，omega们很难承担社会上重要的工作，他们很快会和某个alpha绑定，进入婚姻，一连串的生儿育女。  
龙我因为这件事开始留心身边摆摊的人，像他这样高大威猛的alpha出来摆摊的并不多见，反之一起摆摊的几乎都是清一色的omega，很多人在被alpha抛弃后，社会又不能提供相应的救助和福利，omega们只能自谋生路。除了卖淫，摆摊似乎已经算是体面的工作了。  
他正乱糟糟的想着，旁边的某个一起摆摊的omega妈妈，突然很不舒服的样子。龙我离她最近，已经能闻到一种奶香开始逐渐弥漫。  
她发情了。  
太糟糕了。龙我痛苦的抱头，我是被诅咒了吗？为什么总是遇到这种事情。  
心里虽然不满的抱怨着，但是正义感十足的他还是起身去帮助她，帮她把孩子放好在摊位旁边，然后扶她暂时躺下。他一摸口袋，糟了，没带手机。  
龙我只得向别人求助，但是周围的omega们也只是冷漠的看着她不断呻吟，被突如其来的热潮折磨，甚至因为害怕被诱发也进入发情期，很多人卷起地摊悄悄溜了。  
龙我像个孤零零的岛，托着可怜的omega，周围是退去的人潮。他的脸上沁出细密的汗水，龙我犹豫了一下，仿佛下定决心般，先把已经开始哭闹的孩子绑在背后，然后双手发力直接抱起这位女士，向最近的医院冲刺。抬着两个人可不像想象中那么轻松，即使龙我是外星混血又是前拳击手，这样也是相当耗费费力。  
他的脑袋开始放空，强迫自己把注意力集中在路面，而不是躺在怀里的omega上。不知道是不是因为与战兔的几次接触提升了敏感的阈值，这次他控制的很好。在狂奔中，夏季燥热的风拂过他粗糙的脸颊，他回想起了自己被变身后的战兔击倒跌落后，战兔那句轻柔的对不起。  
战兔为什么要说对不起呢。  
是因为他打倒了我吗？龙我完全陷入了迷失，但是战兔也不是第一次揍我了。  
难道战兔是在为自己是omega这件事道歉吗？  
这段去医院的距离似乎比去火星还漫长，对于拥有火星基因的龙我可以称得上是个冷笑话。他把孩子和女士交给医生后，终于脱力般的倒在长椅上。他想喝水，不知道为什么，当他想到喝水，他想到却是战兔发旋上那种柔美的香味。  
他在渴望战兔。

天黑之后终于回到家的龙我，面对的却是以美空为首的拷问团，他们轻而易举的抓捕了脱力脱水的龙我，把他押进洗手间。  
在大家的轮番轰炸下，龙我终于将当日的事情坦白，包括自己差点因为信息素暴走，企图侵犯战兔却被战兔暴打的事情也老实交代了。  
望着伙伴们震惊的表情，龙我终于忍不住低下了了头。  
果然我……最差劲了……  
还是美空一语惊人：“你们最好还是见面说清楚，不然以后怎么做朋友？”  
一海听完更惊讶了：“就这样还想着做朋友？麻烦定义一下什么是朋友！”  
龙我一听，眼泪都要掉下来了。他不想失去桐生战兔，无论以何种形式，想要和战兔在一起的心情是绝非虚假的。此刻他全然忘了自己是个侵犯未遂的坏蛋，委屈的抽噎了起来。  
听完美空等人的说教，已经是凌晨了，龙我草草洗了个澡，躺在床上却翻来覆去的睡不着，他干脆起身向仓库走去。蹑手蹑脚的站在门口，向里面眺望。  
战兔居然还在工作！  
他点着一盏昏黄的灯，一边忙活着一边念念有词，桌子上堆着小山一样的瓶子和试管，有的还发出可疑又危险的爆裂声。  
这是什么，哈利波特的片场吗？龙我迷惑了。  
不管战兔在做什么危险发明，龙我都为这样天才的科学家不能进入实验室不平。在他心里，那些研究所的专家给战兔提鞋都不配，毕竟战兔又聪明又有很多点子，还是曾经拯救世界的救世主。龙我没有意识到自己又在心里给战兔吹彩虹屁，尽管嘴上一直和战兔打打闹闹互损，在一致对外的时候，他却展现出超乎寻常的护犊子。  
对不起，他用气声轻轻说。战兔对不起。  
某个肌肉笨蛋这样潦草的道了歉以为良心就能好受些，正准备脚底抹油开溜的时候，战兔突然站了起来，转身望向他。  
糟了。龙我立刻像被电一样打了个冷战，战兔听到了。  
万丈，战兔平静的唤他的名字，露出一个玩味的笑容。这种微笑龙我见过很多次，他本能的诶了一声，像一只忠诚的大狗立刻颠颠的向战兔跑去。月光下的战兔真的太美了，龙我后知后觉的想着，尽管说一个男生美似乎很失礼，但是从小文学课就不及格的他只能想到这个词。战兔微微抿着的双唇，白皙的手臂，还有歪着头的表情，都像塞壬的歌声一样诱惑着龙我。  
你在做什么发明吗？强自镇定心神的龙我扯开了话题，他下定决心要摆脱这个“塞壬牌” 战兔诱惑。  
战兔随意的拉开旋转椅，“对啊，我在试着做抑制剂。这个世界可以提供的资料太少了，害的我得不断尝试。”接着又是一连串龙我根本听不懂的术语。  
抑制剂？龙我一下又陷入了沮丧。果然战兔对那天的事情……

“你不愿意？”龙我急切的问道，但是选择了一种比较暧昧的说法。  
“如果你值得是我完全陷入发情然后失去理智被你用阴茎插入然后扭着屁股哀求你射进来然后怀上你的孩子一个接一个的生个没完这件事，我的答案是不愿意。”  
战兔说这些话的时候脸不红心不跳，反倒是龙我脸红了。那天之后他不是没有想过，如果战兔没有变身，是不是他就可以和战兔结合。一连几天的梦里，他都梦到满面潮红的战兔，颤抖的战兔，被情欲支配的战兔，甚至梦里的战兔微张着粉红的唇瓣，渴望的用充满欲望的声音喊他的名字。可是，现在在他面前冷静的科学家，拒绝着他的幻想着的刻薄鬼，才是真正的战兔。

“你知道那天去急诊室之后发生的事情吗？”  
在战兔的叙述中，对性征知识一无所知的龙我被科普了，没有任何有效的药物可以缓解发情，战兔只是在医院的特殊房间里自己躺了三天。更多冲击性的色情想法在龙我脑海里冒出，他想象着战兔躺在床上，下身完全被体液打湿，晃动着腰哀求着。但是这些场面未能使他兴奋，反而异常悲伤的压迫着他的心脏。想到战兔曾经这样无助的一个人捱过发情期，龙我又本能的愤怒起来。  
战兔不信任他，所以甚至不想让他用临时标记来帮助他。  
临时标记也只不过是哀求着某个alpha来抑制自己的本能，战兔轻松的就看透了他的想法，把希望寄托在某个绅士的alpha上面是虚无缥缈的，龙我。这不是我想要的。  
龙我对这个谈话的走向愈发沮丧，他想离开了，但是考虑到战兔可能已经熬了很多夜（战兔的眼下几乎全都是乌青），他希望战兔能放下手头的工作继续去休息。  
战兔不置可否，在龙我的坚持下他还是投降了，他跟着龙我走上旋转楼梯，龙我把他安置在自己的地铺上，战兔有些许的吃惊。  
我去睡仓库。龙我有些不好意思的搓着手，他不敢说自己是不想再和战兔夜晚共处一室，他怕自己没法抵抗诱惑又去伤害战兔。  
战兔仿佛会读心术一般，他突然抓住了龙我的手，把他拉近自己的身体。龙我本能的要弹开，但是战兔毕竟曾经是个战士，他牢牢的捉住龙我的手使他不能跳开。他们就这样拥抱了，战兔的信息素很淡，但是也闻得到。龙我吓得屏住呼吸，生怕再次吸入信息素，差点憋死自己。  
这样算是什么啊。龙我在战兔的拥抱里又舒服又害怕，他想问战兔究竟怎么看他，但是又不知道怎么开口，只好沉默的抱着战兔。战兔锻炼过的身体有一层薄薄的肌肉，身高和龙我相仿，抱着并不柔软，和香澄完全不一样。龙我正乱七八糟的想着，突然战兔开口了：  
“相信我，万丈。”  
龙我把自己的脸颊缓缓贴上战兔的，似懂非懂的点了点头。他谨慎的控制着自己的动作，生怕下身因此抬头然后被战兔暴揍。某个笨蛋福至心灵的突然想要打直球，龙我慢慢拉开一点距离，直视着战兔湿润的眼睛。  
月光照射进这间狭小的屋子，战兔沐浴在月光之中显得无比圣洁。这才是他的战兔，无论何时，用冷静的头脑判断形势，坚持着自己的信念，虽然不给自己龌龊的想法可趁之机，但是这样的战兔，龙我是如此深深的被他吸引，迷恋着他。  
“战兔，我……”  
他没说出口，因为战兔的唇，很轻很轻的印在他的唇上，几乎不可以称作是吻的一个吻。他感觉到战兔因为长时间工作没有喝水而干燥的唇瓣，还有细微到无法察觉的摩擦。龙我不敢贸贸然的张嘴，他闭着眼睛，承受着战兔突如其来的吻。他们就这样脸贴脸，听着彼此的呼吸。

那之后的时间，龙我再也没见过战兔，他没日没夜的在仓库搞发明，龙我不知道抑制剂研究究竟进行到哪一步了，他还是老实的每天出去卖东西。直到某天，美空打电话告诉他，战兔再一次发情了。当龙我赶到的时候，只剩下唯一的beta美空在场，作为alpha的纱羽一海等人已经撤离，体贴的给战兔留下个人空间。  
美空不会受信息素的影响，她表示可以留下来照顾战兔直至发情期结束。她知道龙我因为上一次的事件对战兔的信息素避之不及。但是龙我犹豫了，他想起了战兔所说的，没有有效抑制剂omega发情的煎熬。  
“美空，你去找一海他们，这里我来照顾战兔。”龙我终于下定了决心。

他不会再伤害战兔，同样的，他也不会再留他一个人。

龙我去采购了清洁时会穿的连体防尘服还有封闭式头盔，等他穿戴好这一套古怪的服装，已经热的满头大汗。物理隔绝是现在最笨也是最有效的方式，他像个奇怪的玩偶一样走进了战兔躺着的地方。  
战兔像上次一样已经高烧滚烫，龙我笨拙的把毛巾用冷水打湿，敷在他的额头上。虽然做了防护，但是战兔的信息素就像毒药一样入侵着他身体，龙我立刻硬了。但是他咬住了下唇，像战兔一样用疼痛刺激自己。  
隔着塑料头盔，他看到战兔用迷离的眼神注视着他，口中含糊不清的说着什么，他俯下身想听清战兔的呢喃。  
“万丈……万丈……”  
原来战兔是在呼唤他的名字，这声呼喊比什么强效春药都有用，龙我立刻感觉到自己好不容易回来的理智又要魂飞天外，战兔这次只穿着单薄的衣服，肯定没有腰带，如果这个时候……

如果不是尊重战兔的意愿，他立刻就想脱光自己，然后抱住战兔亲吻他，咬破他脖子上的腺体，让战兔成为自己的所有物。然后战兔会顺从的打开大腿，他可以进入战兔已经过度发情的身体，再在里面成结。他可以拯救战兔，虽然是用操他这种方式。

此刻天人交战的龙我，跪在战兔的床边，他和心魔斗争着，战兔还在呢喃着他的名字。龙我用力的捏住战兔的手，疼痛让他们两个人都不由得叫了出来。他明白自己留下来是对的，战兔所遭受的折磨，他也一样在感同身受，至少这一刻他陪着战兔，而不是丢下他一个人。

他就这样硬着走来走去，换冷毛巾，给战兔擦身体，他甚至不敢去看战兔的胴体，过几个小时他就得扶起已经脱水的战兔给他灌下淡盐糖水。战兔又陷入了昏迷，但是手却紧紧的拉着龙我的手不放开。

抑制剂在战兔发情期过后的第二周就问世了，战兔还做了两个版本，一个是针对omega的发情抑制剂，另外一个是针对alpha的，阻断他们闻到omega的信息素。咖啡店里所有的alpha都沦为了试验品，被迫每天被战兔注射/贴一些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
“为什么我们也要贴这个啊。”一海欲哭无泪的趴着任战兔摆弄。  
“为了阻止你们失去本心。”战兔啪的贴好最后一个，示意一海可以起来了，随即在自己的笔记本上记录着数据。  
龙我早就当好了第一个小白鼠，此刻正百无聊赖的坐在凳子上观察自己的科学家。  
美空在旁边插话：“战兔，这个要是成功了的话，是不是龙我就不用去摆摊了，你们可以靠这个赚一笔大钱啊。”  
战兔没有回答。龙我明白他的意思，如果抑制剂真的成功，战兔一定不会靠专利发明赚钱，战兔比什么都明白什么叫做真正的自由。

在咖啡店所有人都沉浸在可能要发大财的幻想中，龙我起身走了出去，旁边不远处就是一个小湖，他坐在湖岸的柳荫下，烦躁的拔着杂草。  
本心，他的本心是什么呢，他很害怕自己是被alpha的本能操控着去渴望战兔，战兔不应该是承载某个无耻alpha欲望的容器，战兔就是战兔自己。龙我自己都搞不清自己的本心，他只是靠直觉行动着，但是唯一可以确定的是，他不会放着战兔一个人。

在肌肉笨蛋纠结的时候，一双异色匡威已经悄悄停留在他背后。  
“果然啊，贴了这个就闻不到我的味道了吧。”  
龙我被战兔吓了一大跳，差点蹦起来。战兔则按着他，顺势在他旁边坐下。  
龙我仔细一嗅：“果然，现在完全闻不到了。”  
战兔俏皮的一笑，龙我立刻心砰砰跳。不是说闻不到信息素了吗？他苦恼的捂住胸口，尴尬的看着远处的湖面。  
“等你们的实验结束，我会把这个交给幻德，顺利的话就可以量产。”战兔用平平无奇的语调通知着这么大一件事。  
龙我烦躁的说：“我不明白啊！”他简单的宣泄着自己的情绪，明明是这样的天才，某种意义上，战兔又拯救了一部分人类，却时时刻刻着戏弄着自己。他对战兔的想法捉摸不透，那个吻和拥抱，那个时候战兔阻拦自己说下去，现在又这样若无其事的来挑逗自己。

战兔却开口了：“当我第一次知道自己是omega的时候，并没有在意，是任何一种性征都不影响我对科学的追逐；但是你，唯独你，因为你是alpha而我是omega，我不想……”  
战兔没有再说下去，龙我却明白了他的意思。战兔和他从始至终想法都是一致的，他们想要确认的，只不过是彼此真正的心意，却因为性征的事情，兜了这么大一个圈子。  
他倾身过去，捉住战兔骨节分明的手掌，然后吻了战兔。战兔回抱住他，逐渐加深了这个吻。  
战兔气喘吁吁的抵着他的额头，爱怜的抚摸着他的炸虾辫，低声说：  
“要回屋继续吗？还是说，你想在这里？”

END


End file.
